Charmy Pappitson
|-|Dwarf Form= |-|Regular Form= |-|Dwarf-Human Form= Summary Charmy Pappitson 「チャーミー・パピットソン Chāmī Papittoson」 is a dwarf-human hybrid and a Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. She loves food. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 7-B to Low 6-B depending on her humor. Also varies with Food Magic Name: Charmy Pappitson Origin: Black Clover Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Black Bulls Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Acrobatics, Overwhelming Aura (When she's angry, Charmy's Mana vastly rises, inducing Fear to her opponents), Magic, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Cotton Manipulation, Flight (with Cotton Magic), Size Manipulation (Her size varies with her mood, she can also coat herself in cotton and reduce her size even more), Creation (Can create food, sheeps and cotton clouds), Summoning (Can summon cook sheeps), Mana Regeneration (Can restore her or allies' mana by eating the food made by her sheeps), Statistics Amplification (With Reinforcement Magic), Rage Power (Her mana increases when she's angry), Power Absorption with food magic (Can consume magic attacks), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) Attack Potency: Varies depending on her humor. From City level (Comparable to Asta) to Small Country level (Her strength increases when she's angry. She revealed her true form and defeated Elf Rill). Varies with Food Magic (She is able to eat magic attacks and add their strength to her own) Speed: Varies. Unknown with FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Asta. Reacted to Langris finishing blow on Finral and use a spell to send the Black Bulls fly towards them.) to FTL (Comparable to Asta) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: City Class to Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Even in this form, she took a bad hit from Elf Rill. Though it can be considered as an Outlier), higher with Mana Skin, to Small Country level (Stronger than before. Eventually took hits from Elf Rill), higher with Mana Skin. Also varies with Food Magic. Stamina: Extremely high. Charmy has an unusually large reserve of mana that fluctuates with her mood. Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with Food Magic. Standard Equipment: Her Grimoire Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Food. However, throwing food will make Charmy angry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cotton Magic:' Charmy uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate cotton. She can create floating platforms large enough to carry most of her squad *'Creation Magic:' Charmy uses this form of magic to shape various entities and objects from cotton. Charmy usually uses this magic to create sheep that help her in any situation. Black_Clover_Cotton_Cooking_Sheep.png|Sheep Cook Black_Clover_Charmy_sleeping_sheep_strike.png|Sleeping Sheep Strike Black_Clover_Charmy_catching_fainted_Yuno.png|Unnamed sheep cushion spell Black_Clover_Sheep_Fluffy_Cushion.png|Sheep Fluffy Cushion Black_Clover_Sheep_Bondage.png|Sheep Bondage Black_Clover_Sheep_Cook_Master_Chef.png|Sheep Cook: Master Chef Black_Clover_Charmy_shrinking_spell.png|Charny Shrinking Spell Black_Clover_Glutton's_Banquet.png|Glutton's Banquet *'Restraining Magic:' Charmy uses this from of magic to bind opponents in cotton. She can shrink the bundle of cotton into a small ball. *'Food Magic:' Charmy uses this magic attribute to consume other types of magic. *'Reinforcement Magic:' Charmy uses this form of magic to enhance her physical capabilities *'Enhanced Magic Power:' Charmy has an unusually large reserve of mana that fluctuates with her mood. If she is having a normal fight, it stays on a regular level; however, when enraged or in the presence of food, or someone getting in the way of it, her magic vastly rises and is enough to intimidate members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. *'Dual Mana Attribute Affinity:' Due to being a hybrid, Charmy naturally possesses mana with an affinity to more than one attribute: Cotton and Food Gallery Black_Clover_Black_Bulls_barge_into_courthouse.png|Black Bulls barging into the Courthouse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Tier 7 Category:Size-Shifters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Food Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acrobats Category:Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Black Bulls Category:Adventurers Category:Chefs Category:Broom Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Animal Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Rune Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Brawlers Category:Absorption Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Shueisha